shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rukiryo
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia/Logia page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Furo Gym Leader Quiz Ah, nice! You're Jeet, ay? Awesome. ^_^ I took it myself and realized I'm Raisa. XD Of course, it's funnier for me, since I know these characters by heart. Though it's kind of crazy how Raisa sounds a little like me. o_0 Oh, and if you need any further information on these gym leaders, I can try and explain them to the best of my ability. Be warned though; I'm still working on the 4th gym leader, so everyone after that isn't thought out much yet. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Explain Uncle >:I <3 Fighting Types hehe.. The King of Pink (talk) 21:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, lemme see here. Jeet's one of those that isn't well thought out, seeing as he's after Terrance, whom I'm still working on. But what I do know of Jeet is that he's exactly as described on the quiz. He enjoys a good battle and eagerly awaits strong challengers. He's the 6th gym leader of the Furo region and, of course, uses Fighting type pokemon. His mascot pokemon, like how Brock has Onix and Lt. Surge has Raichu, is Jeet's Gallade. He's a rival to Andromeda, who uses Psychic types, and the two constantly argue over who's the better trainer, and what's the better type; Fighting or Psychic. Jeet's battle style is to use the Fighting type to its fullest potential; by overwhelming the foe with huge power, and supplementing that with some sound strategy here and there. As the Furo region is an archipelago, Jeet and his gym can be found on a western island. One I haven't quite named yet. The island is known for being mountainous, which suits Jeet just fine, as he habitually trains in the mountains to strengthen himself and his pokemon. The island is connected to Andromeda's island in the south by a thin land bridge, which is used as Furo's own version of Cycling Road. Finally, while Jeet's real name is Buster, he prefers to be called Jeet, as he finds Buster to be embarrassing. My little bro and I, who are writing the story in which Furo appears, decided the name Buster would refer to busting apart things thro0ugh brute force, which fits the Fighting type well. And Jeet would refer to the martial art, Jeet-Kune-Do, which was developed by Bruce Lee himself. If I remember correctly, it was Crescent, my little brother, who wanted Jeet to be named Buster, and it was me who wanted to call him Jeet. So we eventually compromised; we agreed his birth name would be Buster, but he'd then go by his preferred nickname of Jeet. Hope that's informative enough for the time being. When and if the time comes where Crescent and I develop Jeet even further, I'll be willing to share what we have so far with you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) That Chibi Tho <3 The King of Pink (talk) 1:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Shintusō I will create a group called Shintusō that involves six pirates and I like your character Grove D. Hiro was part of the group. OverLimit (talk) 14:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Uchi Uchi no Mi Yes, I do have plans for it. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 10:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) yes i do have plans for it sorry Inushima (talk) 21:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Spoilers Hey, Z, I understand you're trying to help out and all, but the spoiler rule doesn't just pertain to the chat. I've noticed twice so far that you've left spoiler material in the comments on two different pages. First involved Hoodie's rotation fruit, and now you've done the same on the Kurai Kurai no Mi page, regarding Monet. To be frank, spoilers irritate the ever living piss out of me, and I have to say, we're both damn lucky I X'ed out of the Guru Guru no Mi page ASAP. I will be fair though, and say it's my fault for clicking the link. I should know better than to do that. But still, not all of us are even so much as finished with Punk Hazard, so that stuff can really ruin the fun for those who prefer to follow the series their own way, such as myself. -_- This is just a warning, so that hopefully, this won't happen again. With that said, I continue to pray for your swift recovery from your illness. Take care. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) My bad, I have no reason to make an excuse, I do indeed apologize and thanks for the concern. The King of Pink (talk) 19:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for complying, man. I appreciate it. And you're welcome. Best to put personal feelings aside when it comes to the health of another person and friend after all. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Friends!!!!! YAY FOR THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! (:D) The King of Pink (talk) 19:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Support Hey LFZ. Thanks for the support you gave me on the Kurai Kurai no Mi page. I really appreciate it. Trade hey rukiryo this inushima i dont know if your interested in this but ill trade u the ''Ryuuguu Ryuuguu no Mi ''for your Kisetsu Kisetsu no Mi, Model: Summer Inushima (talk) 16:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) while that is a good a fruit aswell i really like the Kisetsu Kisetsu no Mi, Model: Summer Inushima (talk) 18:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) sorry thought u said yes ill remove it Inushima (talk) 22:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) thats cool just pm me when u decide Inushima (talk) 23:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah thats cool ill take the kieru kieru no mi Inushima (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Rukiryo even having changed the name and images of your character Grove D. Hiro to Ignis D. Hiro it can still be a Shintusō? OverLimit (talk) 20:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC)